1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a moisture barrier, and more specifically to an air conditioning flashing hood extendable through an exterior wall and configured to define a substantially weather-tight seal with an air conditioner refrigerant line(s) and an electrical control line(s) extending therethrough to mitigate fluid migration and unwanted entry of bugs, debris or animals through an opening formed in the exterior wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is commonly known, air conditioners typically use evaporation of a refrigerant, like Freon, to provide air cooling. For example, conventional window mounted air conditioners have traditionally been utilized in small indoor spaces (e.g., one-bedroom apartment), and is generally small enough to fit into a standard window frame. The air conditioner is then operated for cooling in which its fan blows over its condenser coils to deliver cold air to the indoor space.
Although conventional window air conditioners are suitable for small indoor spaces, they are not, however, effective or efficient for cooling larger indoor spaces such as a residential house or a commercial building. As such, central air conditioners are typically used for larger residential houses and commercial buildings. The central air conditioner is typically a more efficient way to cool such larger indoor spaces by providing controlled flow of chilled air through the air ducts of a conventional forced-air heating/cooling system.
As is known, central air conditioners include a compressor typically installed outside the residential house or commercial building and a evaporator unit/coil unit typically located inside the building and resident within a conventional forced air heating and ventilation (HVAC) system.
Typically, the compressor of the central air conditioner is placed on a concrete pad located outside the residential house or commercial building. It is connected to the evaporator disposed within a forced-air heating system located inside the house by a number of air conditioning lines/conduits which extend through a section of an exterior wall of the building. More specifically, at least two refrigerant lines (typically a feed and return copper pipe for a compressive refrigerant gas) and a control line(s) (electrical line for selectively activating the compressor and fan of the air conditioning system) extend between the outside-located compressor and the inside-located condenser of the forced-air heating system.
The refrigerant line(s) and the control line(s) typically extend through an opening formed in the exterior wall so as to extend between the air conditioner condenser and evaporator unit. Although the opening serves the purposes of allowing the refrigerant and control lines to extend between the condenser and evaporator unit, the opening also creates additional problems. For instance, water from rain, snow, sprinklers, or vandalism may pass through the opening and cause damage to the inside of the structure. Furthermore rodents or other foreign objects may enter the structure through the opening.
Therefore, several prior art products and techniques have been developed in an attempt to close the opening so as to reduce the likelihood that water, animals, debris, etc. will pass through the opening. One product commonly used is an exterior roof jack flashing, which generally includes a conically shaped sheet metal body or plastic which protrudes outwardly through the wall and provides a single enlarged opening leading to the inside of the building. However, due to the extensive size, the openings of the roof jack flashing remains substantially open, i.e., unfilled, despite the lines passing therethrough.
In an attempt to fill the open space in the flashing, it has been a common practice in the field to simply push a rag or fabric matter around the lines to block the opening. More particularly, the rags or fabric matter are typically dipped in a sealant such as tar and pushed into the opening to fill the spacing surrounding the air conditioning lines. As an alternative method, spray foam or flashing tapes were also used to seal off the opening.
Although such method has proven to be somewhat effective initially in sealing the opening, it is significantly deficient to seal the opening over time. More specifically, due to its fabric structure, the rag or matting tends to degrade over time. This is also the same for the foam adhesive tapes which tend to degrade over time. Further the pliability or flexibility of the rag or matting allows shifting from its original sealing positions when the exterior wall vent is inadvertently contact.
In recognizing these deficiencies, the present applicant developed an air conditioning line flashing panel, as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,699, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. However, the use of such flashing panel typically has been limited to stucco or thin wood siding applications and not used in thick, decorative brick or stone cladding applications.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an air conditioning flashing hood or cover which can create a seal around the refrigerant and control lines extending through both relatively thick brick or stone clad or relatively thin stucco or wood clad exterior walls. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.